Someday
by Sapphire Assassin Riku
Summary: Khamsin hated skating. But Xlein loved it. Xlein x Khamsin drabble.


_**SOMEDAY**_

_**by Sapphire Assassin Riku**_

_

* * *

_

"Augh. This is so stupid."

"No it's not," retorted Xlein, unwrapping another bar of chocolate and taking a bite. He grinned playfully at the boy before him. "You know you'll like it. It's fun."

"You think it's _fun_ to _ice skate_?!" hissed Khamsin angrily, a dark aura enveloping his frame, causing the older man to sweatdrop and back away slightly. He was in his usual orange hoodie and khaki jeans, but his usual sneakers were now replaced with a pair of black-and-silver ice skates.

"Yes, I do," Xlein admitted. "But, oh come on, we're the only ones here in the rink. Nobody will see you mess up but me." And he dodged a random object, which he later realized was a random hockey puck, that Khamsin threw to him.

"I will _not_ do this with you." Khamsin attempted to walk away, but slipped on the ice in the process. He fell on his butt, and he growled lowly. "Damn it," he muttered, trying to get up. This only caused him to slip once more.

"Balance, balance. And do it slowly." Xlein easily skated over to him, and held out his hand. "Here."

"Tch." Nonetheless, Khamsin took his hand and stood up, trying to balance himself. He pulled up the hood of his hoodie to hide the light blush gathering on his cheeks. "Well? What?" he said, letting go.

"I'll teach you how to skate." Xlein grinned sheepishly, avoiding a punch directed at him.

"Well, I don't want to learn. I'll just sit here in a corner and watch you. I'd rather get bored than humiliate myself."

Xlein pretended to pout, as he looked down at the boy who had been his constant companion for many, many years. "But today's my day," he said, taking another bite of chocolate and chewing on it. "Let me enjoy it, Khamsin. Let me enjoy it by being with you."

"I'm _already_ with you. What more do you want from me?"

He held out his hand once more.

Khamsin stared at him for an entire three minutes, before sighing and taking his hand into his own. "Fine," he mumbled, "but this better be good."

Xlein smiled. "It will be, don't worry," he said reassuringly. "Come on. I'll lead you."

Slowly, he began to skate backwards, holding the younger boy's hands securely. He led Khamsin, inwardly smirking at the way he trembled.

_He's never like this around others. I'm so glad…that only I can get to see him look so vulnerable._

"Don't panic," Xlein said, leading him around the bend of the large skating rink. "That'll make you lose focus and your balance, and you'll mess up. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Khamsin, his cheeks flaring.

Xlein chuckled. "Try to do it yourself," he said. "I'll let go of you for a while."

"_No!"_ Khamsin exclaimed, surprising the older man. Realizing what he had just said, his blush intensified and he looked away. "I-I-I-I mean…," he stammered, "n-n-not now…I'm not g-g-g-g-getting th-th-the hang of it y-y-y-yet…." _What the hell is happening to me?! I'm never…like this…._

Xlein stared at him, then smiled. "Well, if you say so," he said, resuming his task of leading the hooded boy around.

Finally, Khamsin said, "I…I think I can try it now…."

"Oh? Well then…." Very slowly, Xlein began to let go of him. "Be careful…."

Khamsin took a deep breath, as finally, Xlein's hands let go of his. He tried to relax, as he let his feet lead him on the ice. He could see his reflection clearly on the frozen liquid, and for once, he found it amusing. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"I think I'm getting it," he said softly, looking up at Xlein. "I'm skating!" He stopped when he saw the smirk on Xlein's face, and it made him blush darkly. "What?"

"One minute ago you were totally against it, and now…you're enjoying it," Xlein teased.

"Oh _shut up_." But it was true. Khamsin _was_ enjoying it, far more than he wanted to. He never had the freedom to do these things before. And now….

"Ne, Khamsin?"

"Hn?" He looked up.

"Do you ever regret…turning your back on God?"

Khamsin's eyes widened. "What's with that question?" he demanded, his orange eyes directed at Xlein.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know." Xlein tilted his head to the side. "Well?"

"I…don't really regret it." Khamsin slowly skated towards the side of the rink to take a rest, stumbling only slightly on the process. He leaned back against the railing, his hands inside his hoodie pockets. With a sigh, he said, "I guess I prefer my life now. I finally gained the freedom that I wanted…so…I guess I should just be content…." He huffed, pulling on the tie on his hoodie to tighten it, noticing that it was becoming colder. "It's not my fault, anyway. It was just being so boring in heaven, and all the other angels were being total bastards and bitches…. It's a miracle that Silviael stayed…."

Xlein chuckled. "That's not true," he said, skating towards him. He leaned down, until his lips were at the fallen angel's ear. "It's your own fault," he whispered, "for falling in love with a monster like me…."

Khamsin's eyes widened, and his cheeks flared. He pulled down his hood to hide his tomato-red face. "In love with you?! Don't give me that crap," he exclaimed, turning away. "I'll never, _never_ fall in love with you…."

"Well then," said Xlein, chuckling once more and pulling away, "I'll leave you in denial…_for now_…."

'What do you mean, _'for now'_?!" Khamsin's blush intensified even more.

Xlein replied with another chuckle.

Then they heard an echoing voice, saying, "Time's up."

Almost immediately, the entire rink vanished, to be replaced with nothing but darkness. They found themselves in a dark and cold prison, with Xlein inside a cell, his wrists and ankles chained. Khamsin stood right outside.

"I'm sorry," said their illusionist friend Heimdallr. "That's all that I can make."

"No…no, it's fine," said Khamsin. He pulled his hood slightly down some more, hiding the small trace of disappointment there. "It's fine."

"Khamsin…." Xlein said, looking up.

"Hn?" Khamsin turned his head a bit.

"I enjoyed today." Xlein smiled. "I hope…we can do that again someday."

"Xlein…." Khamsin smiled, and said, "Yeah. Someday."


End file.
